WithOneKiss,OurStareIsComplete MahiruxMitsuru
by R-COTA
Summary: COMPLETE- Mitsuru gets in trouble with a girl that can control minds, among other things. Mitsuru accidentally gets the whole gang involved and now they're in for the run of their lives. But the baddy uses mind control to tear them apart
1. Chapter 1

_-WithOneKiss,OurStareIsComplete-_

Mahiru stared, contemplating her reflection in the mirror, and tipped her head to one side, enjoying the tickle of her short, blonde hair on her shoulder. She straightened her neck up and frowned. Something seemed different today. She placed a pale finger to her pursed lips. She shrugged and whipped from her room, almost running into Akira in the hallway.

'Oh, hello.' She smiled, stopping before she collided with him.

'Mahiru!' Akira said excitedly. 'Come on, breakfast! I'm cooking!' His ears and tail slipped out unexpectedly as his eyes grew round and shined eagerly. He jumped up and down on the spot and grabbed Mahiru's hand and pulled her to the kitchen. Mahiru glanced at her watch.

'I can't Akira. I'm late for school.' She said apologetically, hanging her head. Akira dropped the saucepan he was holding. His ears folded sadly onto his head, and his tail drooped. 'Tell you what, you can cook me extra for dinner.' He suddenly grinned.

'You're the greatest Mahiru!' He hugged her. Mahiru gasped, being squished by Akira's immense strength.

'Akira! Air! Needed!' She wheezed. Akira let go of her. Mahiru looked at her watch again.

'Damn! I have to go. Bye Misoka!' She called to the demon fox sitting at the table sipping coffee.

'Bye Princess.' He said. Mahiru picked up her school bag that lay on the floor, and pulled on her shoes that sat in a small wooden holder by the door.

'Mahiru!' Someone said brightly from the stairway. Mahiru glanced up distractedly.

'Hi Nozomu. Bye Nozomu. See you all later!' She opened the door and ran face first into another occupant of the house. Mitsuru's eyes flashed angrily. Normally Mahiru would have backed away, but today she didn't notice. 'Hi Mitsuru. Bye Mitsuru.' She continued to run, her hair bouncing wildly. Mitsuru turned back to look at her go with a confused look on his face. Then he snorted and marched through the door. Misoka looked at him.

'Where were you?' He asked, making an eyebrow visible from behind his large glasses as he waited for Mitsuru's explanation.

'None of your business.' Mitsuru growled. He raced up the stairs and flung himself into his room. He sat on his bed and pulled off his shoes moodily. He flung them away from him and they clattered in the corner. He lay back on his bed with his arms folded behind his head. He shut his eyes and fell asleep after a long, tiresome night.

Mahiru sat tiredly at her school desk, her head propped up half-heartedly by her drooping elbows. Her eyelids drifted open and shut, trying to concentrate on the maths equation in front of her, but failing. She picked up her pencil and started to draw absently in the corner of the paper: wild eyes, a long nose, a tangle of hair and folds of material were drawn on her paper, complete with electricity and wind swirls around the body. She tipped her head to one side, feeling the odd feeling she'd had this morning: a strange hollowness that she longed to fill.

'Huh…' She whispered. She couldn't wait to get home to The Moonshine. She had a shift tonight, and she enjoyed working there: being surrounded by people who were having a great time, and listening to Nozomu, Misoka, Akira and Katsura make music. However, there were the scary moments where she has an argument with the temperamental tengu Mitsuru. Those never end well. She glanced at her rough drawing of Mitsuru transformed. She felt that weird feeling again. It was similar to the one she got when she and the others retrieved a Teardrop of the Moon which was being used in a trophy for the winner of the World Performance Festival. She remembered just how it had happened: Akira, Nozomu and Misoka were in trouble, possibly in grave danger. She had been petrified, and had called Mitsuru accidentally to her through the connection they shared from when Mahiru saved Mitsuru from death using the power of the Teardrop of the Moon. She had just been about to rush in and try to save them, to be shot at by a deathly arrow, when Mitsuru had pulled her out of the firing range and helped her hide. It had been a few seconds when she realized Mitsuru was holding her, and yet he hadn't transformed into his true self. She had lifted her head up to look at him and he had been returning her gaze. It felt like it had lasted forever, mere inches from each, his arms around her petite waist, and her arms around his neck. She'd felt so hollow...so still, so…so…she couldn't even describe it. It had been such an amazing up-lifting feeling, but also a plummeting feeling. She placed the end of her pencil in her mouth and gnawed thoughtfully. She glanced up as the bell went, signalling the end of school. She smiled and rushed home.

She walked through the door and was greeted by an all out verbal feud. Mitsuru was standing on one side of the room, fists clenched, positively yelling with fury at Nozomu who was standing opposite him, shouting with anger matching Mitsuru's. They were red in the face and it was impossible to tell what they were screaming about. Mahiru shut the door behind her quietly and the soft click had alerted them to her presence. They both turned their heads and stared at her with very different expressions. Nozomu had smiled warmly, his eyes crinkling in the corners, but Mitsuru's face, already contorted with rage, had scrunched up even more.

'One idiot after another!' He shouted, turning on his heel and stomping up the stairs. Mahiru opened her mouth reproachfully and bowed her head sadly, feeling hurt.

'Hey, kid. Don't listen to him.' Nozomu stepped up beside her and ruffled up her soft hair. 'He's a loser.' He kissed her cheek and Mahiru turned a violent shade of red. 'Now, how was school?' He led her into the kitchen and indicated for her to sit down. She did.

'I don't know. I didn't do much. I just sat there thinking.' Nozomu tipped his head to one side. Mahiru registered just how often that appeared to be happening lately with a wry smile. 'I should do my homework.' She said, getting up from her chair. Nozomu nodded.

'Can you tell Mitsuru to get back down here?' He asked, pleading at Mahiru with his big blue eyes. Mahiru sighed.

'Sure. But if he kills me, I'm blaming you.' Nozomu chuckled.

'He wouldn't dare.' Mahiru started climbing the stairs.

'Yes, he would!' She called back, smiling. She exhaled in front of Mitsuru's door, wondering what assault awaited her on the other side. She knocked gently with her knuckles. There was no answer. She opened the door tentatively and peeked her head around. She saw Mitsuru standing moodily at his window leaning his crossed elbows on it. The wind was playing around with his green hair, flipping the fringe around his eyes. 'Mitsuru?' Mahiru tried quietly. Still, no answer. She stepped into his room and kept walking until she was four feet behind him. 'Mitsuru?' She said a little louder this time. He still didn't turn around. She stood next to him at the window and was surprised to see his brown eyes shut tightly, his neck uplifted and a small smile playing around his lips as he enjoyed the cool breeze on his face. Mahiru was taken aback and simply watched him for a moment, fascinated. Mahiru reached out a tentative hand and delicately tapped his shoulder. Mitsuru's eyes snapped open and he wrenched his body around. His previously peaceful face was suddenly disturbed by a great frown. Mahiru clenched her hands in front of her and looked at the ground.

'What?' Mitsuru growled at her, showing his obvious dislike for her.

'Uh…Nozomu wants you back downstairs.' She whispered. Mitsuru bent his head in.

'What? Speak up, you stupid girl.' He said harshly. 'If I don't hear you, I have to spend longer in your presence. Now, talk!' Mahiru winced.

'Nozomu wants you downstairs!' Mahiru shouted suddenly in Mitsuru's face, her eyes screwed up, disliking Mitsuru at this second. Mitsuru pulled back slightly in alarm. Mahiru felt a strange satisfaction at shocking him. 'And I wouldn't know why because I personally can't stand to stay in the same room as you, by choice or not! You're so mean Mitsuru! What would it hurt to just be nice once in a while??'

'You're just like all the other humans!' Mitsuru shot back, his face getting closer to hers. 'You're so stupid that you think I care what you think! And I don't! And I'm not going down to Nozomu. He's just as stupid as you are!' Mitsuru indicated wildly in the vague direction of Nozomu.

'Oh, yeah?' Mahiru said. 'Well, as stupid as he is, you're stupider!' Yes, she did dimly register just how silly that had sounded. Mitsuru's eyebrows raised an inch in amusement. Mahiru stared at him with daggers, and he returned them. Their faces leaned towards each other in hatred, and then suddenly, their eyes were wide. Mahiru had suddenly gasped and her eyes had gone round and she stared at the slits that she could see of Mitsuru's eyes. Mitsuru had then opened his eyes fully and stared at her bright blue eyes in shock. Mahiru's mouth dropped open just slightly. She got a fleeting feeling of the hollowness erupting in her stomach as she stared at Mitsuru. His eyes were so deep, she noticed. Cold, but deep. She tipped her head to one side again, feeling his presence lean forward slightly toward her. He followed suit, leaning his head on his shoulder just like her, in order to not break the intense spiritual connection suddenly happening.

'MITSURU! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!' Nozomu shouted from downstairs. Mahiru glanced at the door and broke the connection. Mitsuru pushed her away from him.

'Get out of my room.' He growled, resenting her again. She walked out his room and into her own and dropped in front of her mirror. She leaned forward, staring at herself intensely. She ran her hands through her hair, frustrated. What on earth had that been??

(A/N) Yeah, this is the first of WithOneKiss,OurStareISComplete.

Please review. I really, really need to know how it's doing, what improvements are needed, etc. thankyou so much

-ChildOfTheApocalypse


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hey. Been a while, I know. Well…here is chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon

-WithOneKiss,OurStareIsComplete – Chapter Two-

Mitsuru leaned against his wall, breathing deeply in the scent that lingered in his room. But what was it? It was a nice smell. But he couldn't quite place what it was. He crossed his bare room to the still open window and frowned. Sighing, he pushed his hands remorsefully in his pockets thinking about what he'd done last night, and the fact that he would have to do it this night as well. There was a quiet knock on his door. He glanced his head in the direction of the door and then turned back to the window, rolling his eyes irritably. _When would they learn to leave him damn well enough alone?_

'What?' He grunted as the door opened.

'Misoka says you're to come down stairs and pick up a shift.' Mahiru said quietly. Mitsuru turned around. Things had been very subdued between the two of them, he noted, since they'd had the weird staring moment. Mahiru grinned a little, and Mitsuru was taken aback. _Stop looking at me like that!!_ Mitsuru thought, alarmed. He brushed past Mahiru and walked down stairs, with Mahiru following. Misoka glanced up from the bar he was serving drinks at.

'Mitsuru, there you are. I need you to do some waiting on tables. We're a little fuller tonight than planned.' Misoka said to Mitsuru who was looking dubiously, yet superior, around at the rather full bar.

'Fine.' He grumbled, picking up a notepad and pencil and going to the nearest table that had no food and asked them if they were ready to order.

'Oh, we're fine.' Said the rather high class looking lady sitting at the table. She beckoned a red-taloned finger at him, wanting him to lean in. 'Do you think,' she asked discreetly, 'you could get that handsome young man over there to sing a song for us?' She looked slyly over at the handsome Nozomu with a suggestive raise of her eyebrow. Mitsuru followed her gaze and his face screwed up in horror. He opened his mouth to tell the woman just what he thought about "that handsome young man" when he was interrupted.

'Certainly, ma'am.' Said a bright, cheery voice from Mitsuru's side. Mahiru was placing down the drinks that the table had ordered. 'That's one rum and coke, a glass of Shiraz, and a lime mineral water.' She handed the drinks to their respective persons. 'Are you waiting on food?' She asked, leaning back up straight and placing the empty drinks tray against her stomach. Mitsuru glanced at her, noting the way she tipped her head so innocently to one side, and smiled like there was nothing she would rather do than wait hand and foot on these people. 'Okay, which song would you like him to sing?' She tucked some stray hairs behind her ear, brushing her elbow against Mitsuru's arm as she did so. Mitsuru felt jolted.

'Oh, nothing in particular. We just want him to sing.'

'Okay, I'll go tell him.' Mahiru smiled brightly again at the customers, and then at Mitsuru, who stared, before waltzing off to see Nozomu. Mitsuru took the orders of another table, staring rather transfixed at Mahiru, with his mouth open. He saw how Nozomu's face brightened when he saw her come over and talk to him, how Nozomu pulled down his sun glasses to better look at her, how he casually brushed her shoulder in assurance that he would sing.

'Excuse me…young man?' Mitsuru jumped and looked down. He'd stopped listening to the people who were ordering. He cleared his throat. 'Ahem. Sorry. Could you run that by me again?' He pushed his pencil to the paper, nodding as he wrote. He turned away to go give the paper to Akira who was running around the kitchen flat out, cooking meal after meal but looking like he was having the time of his life. Mitsuru ripped off the piece of paper and stuck it on the little spike that held all the papers with the orders on them. He turned back, only to be met by Mahiru who also needed to place an order on the spike. She smiled as she and he made eye contact. Mitsuru looked away. He was unnerved all of a sudden. Mahiru watched him walk away from her with a thoughtful, yet sad look on her face. Misoka stood behind the bar, slowly wiping a glass watching the strange scene in front of him. He squinted his eyes pensively, looking from the moody Mitsuru, to the optimistic Mahiru. _Now this is interesting._ He thought.

At 11 o'clock, the customers had finally dwindled down to zero after a hectic night. Akira was in his kitchen cleaning his gear with a very specific method which he trusted to himself, and himself alone, to perform accurately. Mahiru was walking around the empty tables, cleaning and picking up the odd stray glass every now and then. Misoka had a mop out and was washing the floor, while Nozomu and Mitsuru were arguing over how to pack up the PA system correctly.

'Hey, Mitsuru, could you pass that glass over to me?' Mahiru asked, her fingertips stretched out to a glass just beyond of her reach. Mitsuru glared at her, as though being asked this simple question offended him.

'Why should I get it for you?' He snarled.

'I can't reach it from here because the floor was just washed and I don't want to dirty it. And you can reach it from where you are, and because Akira needs to wash it. That's why.' She stretched out a little further, leaning until she stood on the very tops of her feet. Misoka shook his head from where he mopped, waiting expectantly for a Mahiru-klutz-attack. Sure enough, as Mahiru stretched just that tad bit further for the glass, and Mitsuru stubbornly refused to get it for her, she lost her balance. Her arms thrashed rather comically in the air, and her eyes and mouth grew wide. She shut her eyes, prepared for the crash, but it never came. She became aware of support on her shoulders. She looked up, surprised, to see Mitsuru's scowling at her. He pushed her back up straight, roughly forcing the glass into her hands.

'Watch where you're going.' He muttered, ignoring the tingly sensation in his hands from touching Mahiru. He looked at his watch. 'I'm going out.' He said loudly, sweeping rather dramatically from the room, grabbing his jacket from a hanger as he went. Mahiru tipped her head to one side. She untied her waitress apron and hung it on its own hook that had a brass plaque reading her name. She stole quickly upstairs and ran into her room in time to look out the window and see Mitsuru flying away, supported effortlessly by the wind. Mahiru watched him shrink into a speck and sighed. _He really is so magical _she thought to herself vaguely, almost dreamily. She leaned on her windowsill, cupping her head in her hands and shutting her eyes. Slowly she exhaled a deep breath and began to think.

- - -

Mitsuru flew hundreds of feet above the ground, a mere speck to any looking up at him. He landed gracefully on a rooftop a fair way from the Moonshine.

'You made it.' Said a rather surprised voice to Mitsuru's left. Mitsuru placed his hands in his pockets, stared at the ground and stood in away that clearly showed he did not wish to be there.

'Yeah.' Mitsuru said, looking up at last into the speaker's eyes. A very attractive woman of an age just exceeding 19 stood with a satisfied smirk, rather similar to Misoka's all knowing smile, in front of Mitsuru.

'I wasn't sure if you would be coming back.' She mused, playing with a strand of her vivid blue hair, keeping her intense green eyes on Mitsuru.

'Whatever.' Mitsuru said loudly, wrenching his eyes from hers. 'I didn't come here for you. I came for the money. Nothing else.' The lady lowered her head, feigning hurt. She pouted her lips at Mitsuru.

'Aw…and here I was thinking you were starting to like me.' She said, walking slowly towards Mitsuru. She bit her lip and looked up at Mitsuru innocently. Mitsuru avoided her eyes. 'How sad.' She reached up her slim arms and placed them around Mitsuru's neck, while Mitsuru had to move his stare from the ground so as to avoid staring down her shirt. He blushed a little, noting that she was pushing herself rather heavily onto his chest. She removed one arm from his neck and pulled his face around to hers and forced him to look at her.

'No!' Mitsuru suddenly shouted, leaping away from her and near the edge of the building. 'None of that!'

'But, Mitsuru…' She made him make eye contact with her again. Her voice suddenly became deep and mystical, enchanting. 'You know you like me…' She whispered. Mitsuru stared hungrily into her eyes. 'That's better.' She said huskily, stepping even closer to him. Mitsuru's eyes glazed over and he stood there blankly while the woman giggled, tugging at her hair. Mitsuru suddenly appeared to come back to sense.

'Stop that!' He shouted angrily, staring very determinedly to his right. He turned away from her and moved to the edge of the building.

'Oh, my poor baby Mitsuru.' She simpered, putting her arms around him from behind. 'Don't you want to help me again? But you know you need the money. All you have to do is let me put my…charm…over you, and then you'll be fine. You won't even remember anything. Except to come back. You'll remember that.' Mitsuru forcefully pulled her arms off him.

'You're wrong. I remember everything. As much as I hate humans, I don't need to kill them, Saye.' Saye blanched.

'You really do remember.'

'Yes…' Mitsuru growled. Saye giggled.

'Well, I'll have to do something about that.'

---

A.N: ooooh. What is Mitsuru doing?? Good question. I need to figure it out myself. Sorry if this took so long, but I've been really busy. Please review. Pleeeeeease


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Hello! Number three! Yay! Oh, um, if you ever see an asterisk (man, I was about fourteen before I found out what those "little star-y things" were called), it means that at the bottom of the page there will be an author's note. Okay, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon. Damn. :(

-WithOneKiss,OurStareIsComplete – Chapter Three-

"Hum…" Mahiru mused, her pencil dangling perilously from her fingers. Today Mahiru was in the cluttered library. She exhaled a frustrated sigh. "Stupid maths." She growled, tapping her pencil impatiently on her paper. She leaned forward to closer scrutinize the annoying equation when she decided she fancied a break. She packed up her books with a loud snap, earning her a disapproving look from the strict librarian. She rushed out and leant against the nearest tree, enjoying the gentle tickle of a lonely breeze. She looked up at the sky, remembering Mitsuru flying away from the Moonshine just last night. Mahiru slowly walked away from the library, deciding to go back to Moonshine and continue her homework there as most of the chaos would have subsided, which had been the original cause of her taking refuge in the library. She suppressed a giggle. _Oh, that Akira. He's adorable when it comes to his food._ Mahiru dragged her feet along the ground, enjoying the scenery around her when before she knew it she was in front of the Moonshine. She pressed her ear to the door to check if the war was still raging, and judging by the muffled shouts coming from inside the bar, they were. Opening the door as quietly as possible, she tip-toed across the floor.

"What did you do to my food????" Akira was screaming, yet again.

"Nothing!" Replied Nozomu. "I didn't touch it!"

"If you didn't touch it, then why did it burn??" Mahiru reached the stair case, and glanced over into the kitchen. She saw Akira wildly waving the remnants of what looked like food underneath the nose of Nozomu, which was wrinkling in disgust from the smell of the bad food.

"You must just be a bad cook!" Nozomu said. Mahiru bit her lip. _Ooh, bad move, Nozomu._ She cringed. There was a heavy whack of metal hitting something solid. Mahiru reluctantly opened her eyes. Akira had hit Nozomu very hard around the head with his favourite saucepan. "_OW!!!_" Nozomu screamed, rubbing his head vigorously. "What was that for??"

"Hmph!" Was all Akira managed in reply, swinging the saucepan up above his head dangerously. Nozomu ducked out of his range with his arms above his head, trying in vain to shield himself. Akira started thrashing his arms from side to side, holding the saucepan with a double handed grip and hitting every inch of Nozomu he could reach.

"Alright! _Alright!_" Nozomu ran away on crouched legs, whimpering. Mahiru giggled and proceeded up the stairs. Around the corner, she met Mitsuru who had leant out his door to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's up?" He asked Mahiru with a strange emotion in his voice that Mahiru had never heard him use. But…no…it couldn't be…not _pleasantly????_ Mahiru stared at him.

"Nozomu insulted Akira's cooking." She explained, with a grin flitting across her features. Mitsuru nodded and began to retreat into his room, bowing his head. "Hey, Mitsuru?" Mahiru said boldly, taking a step towards the boy.

"Yeah?" Mitsuru regarded her suspiciously, before holding his door open a mite wider to show he was listening.

"Where have you been going lately? At night?" Mahiru looked down at her feet and fiddled with her fingers nervously, waiting for Mitsuru to slam the door. But, Mitsuru seemed taken aback. He pushed the door open a little wider and walked closer to Mahiru. He pressed his face near her ear and suddenly seemed nervous.

"What do you know about?" He asked urgently, studying her eyes intensely. Her eyes grew round slightly, a little shocked at being in such close proximity to Mitsuru.

"Uh…um…" She stuttered her reply a little, still taken by his eyes. She shook her head. "I don't know anything. That's why I was asking." Mitsuru's shoulder's sagged in sudden relief.

"Okay." He turned away from her and shut himself in his room. Mahiru stared at his shut door in vague shock. Slowly she came to her senses and started walking down stairs, thinking mildly of going to see Akira and cheer him up. She met Misoka half way up the stairs. She was grabbed by, yet again, another sudden impulse.

"Misoka?" Mahiru stopped walking and Misoka looked down at her from his stair which was two higher than Mahiru's.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Could I talk to you later, Misoka? Something's been troubling me…" Mahiru said quietly. Misoka's eyebrows raised an inch in surprise. He studied her thoughtfully before nodding.

"Certainly. See me after the Moonshine closes tonight when Mitsuru isn't around so he won't know you're talking about him. He's most likely going out again tonight, so, we will be safe." Misoka smiled at her before climbing the rest of the stairs. Mahiru continued down the stairs, and it wasn't until she entered the kitchen where Akira was still sitting looking sadly at the burnt food with tears welling in his eyes, that she realized Misoka had just told her the subject of their private conversation that was still to happen. She shook her head again, marvelling at Misoka's brilliance.

"Hey, Akira." Mahiru smiled. "How you doing, buddy?" Akira glanced at her miserably and then placed his head rather morosely on the table and began to sob.

"I'm not a bad coo-o-o-ook!" He wailed in between sobs, causing his words to break. Mahiru gave him a comforting hug.

"No, of course you're not, Akira. You're the greatest cook I've ever met. It wasn't your fault." She whispered soothingly. Akira's tail and ears made themselves present, his tail wagging hopefully, and his ears perking up.

"You mean it?" He sniffed, wiping away a few tears.

"Of course." Mahiru grinned. "Do you think you could make me some pancakes?" She added slyly. Akira jumped up.

"One order of pancakes coming up!" He began rushing around the kitchen making pancakes. "They'll just be a minute, Mahiru!" He assured her. But Mahiru had just seen Mitsuru cross the threshold moodily and storm out the door.

"Hey, Akira? I'll be back in a minute for my pancakes." She stood up, amid Akira nodding and whistling a tune as he beat the pancake batter, and headed out the door. She looked around wildly for Mitsuru. She spotted him rushing off to an alley. "Mitsuru!" She shouted, beginning to run after him, one of her arms out-stretched. Mitsuru looked around in surprise. He frowned slightly when he saw who was following him, not in annoyance, but in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not backing away like he usually would have done if Mahiru has been approaching him at such a speed. Mahiru stopped running, almost colliding with Mitsuru. Mitsuru stopped her by pressing his hands gently at her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He repeated.

"Nothing. I was just…" Mahiru suddenly felt silly, "wondering where you were going…" She finished, without the gusto that she had chased after him with. Mitsuru looked surprised, and his hands dropped from her shoulders.

"Oh." He said. He looked very mystified. He leant against the nearest wall and studied Mahiru, who was looking around at their surroundings to give herself something to do. Mitsuru found himself smiling as he watched her. His face slackened in horror and he pushed his eyes to the ground, anywhere but Mahiru. _She makes me hate humans less…why???_ He thought furiously to himself. _Since I've gotten used to her, I've stopped hating humans so much. It shows with Saye…I mean, all she's done is asked me to kill a few for her personal gain. I don't like them, and you can't trust any of them. Why shouldn't I dislike them? _Mahiru watched Mitsuru, with her head tipped slightly to the right. She walked in front of him and, very boldly, pushed her hand under his chin and lifted his head to her eyes. His mouth dropped open slightly, a fact Mahiru could hardly fail to notice as it was so refreshing to not have him scowling. Inches from each other, they stared once again. Mitsuru's arms had suddenly found a life of their own, and had slowly rested on her waist. Mahiru smiled and stepped closer, breathing in his scent. Mitsuru followed suit, recognizing the flowery smell of Mahiru as the one that had been in his room. Mitsuru picked her up slowly and brought her to his head height, holding her up effortlessly. He began to pull her towards him, seeing her eyes slowly begin to close, and feeling his head inclining towards hers. There was almost no gap between their lips, but they stopped. Mahiru suddenly remember Akira was waiting to serve her pancakes. She pulled back, biting her lip and knowing she would regret it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Mitsuru was looking very disappointed, at the fact that nothing had happened, but also at himself. "Another time?" Mahiru said, sort of rhetorically, and then turned and headed back to the Moonshine. Mitsuru jumped into the air to go meet Saye, as he had originally been planning.

---

Later that night at dinner, Mahiru picked at her food with her fork, tipping over a slice of carrot over and over until she had to send it in the other direction so it wouldn't tumble off her plate. She stared, down-cast, her shoulders hunched. She huffed, picked at her carrot, huffed again, did a little more picking, and then –

"Oh, for goodness sake, Mahiru. What is wrong?" Nozomu exclaimed, expecting more huffing which was almost beginning to annoy him.

"What? Nothing?" Mahiru looked down at the table, growing red in the face.

"Are you kidding? You've been sitting there huffing and puffing all dinner. What's up? Are you feeling okay?" Nozomu looked concernedly across at the girl he had always been affectionate of. Mahiru glanced discreetly at the empty chair that Mitsuru usually sat in, scowling, maybe, but still sitting in it all the same.

"Nothing." She said again. "Actually, I'm not very hungry. Misoka?" Mahiru looked across at him. "Could we rain check on the talk tonight?" Misoka bowed his head once. "I'm going to bed. Night." Mahiru raced up stairs and sat on her bed, gazing sadly out the window. She decided she didn't really want to go to bed. She glanced at her closed bedroom door, and against her better judgement, grabbed her swimming gear, climbed carefully out her bedroom and set off into the growing darkness.

---

Across town somewhere, Mitsuru was talking with Saye.

"So, Mitsuru. Today, I just need you to get rid of one measly human. Just a little girl." Saye was looking deep into Mitsuru's eyes, trying to capture him under her spell.

"It's not working on me anymore, Saye, you stupid woman!" Said Mitsuru irritably, jerking his head.

"Ohh, someone has their trousers in a twist." She giggled. Mitsuru rolled his eyes, throwing down the urge to throttle her. "I'll pay you good for it. Just one little girl." She waited for Mitsuru to answer.

"Fine…" He muttered eventually.

"That's a good boy." Mitsuru took great attention to his instructions, mainly focussing on the big money he would get. _Just one more_, he reminded himself constantly. Mitsuru jumped down from the roof of the building and used the wind to steady his fall so that he landed quietly on the deserted street below him. He started walking in the direction of the swimming pool like he had been told. "Murder the little girl that comes to the pool tonight." She'd said. _"What little girl?" _"Oh, you'll know." She'd said mysteriously. Mitsuru could see the building with the swimming pool getting closer, and he quickened his pace, anxious for this to be over. He stopped in front of the limestone steps, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the times the building was open. Right now, it was closed, so who would be here? Mitsuru heard glass shatter around the other side of the building, and frowned, swiftly ducking around to the other side of the building to find a low window that had been broken from the outside. Mitsuru squinted inside, but he couldn't see anybody inside. Curious, he followed in after whoever was there, casting a wary glare at the smooth, ripple-less water that was sparkling in the moonlight that flooded in from the higher windows. Mitsuru suddenly became aware of a presence in the room. He immediately tensed, and backed into a dark corner of the room and watched while a girl slid into the pool at the shallowest end. Mitsuru leaned forward a little to better see who it was. There was something familiar about her. But who was it?

---

Mahiru changed quietly in the corner of the pool are, not even believing her own daring, or stupidity. _Stupid, stupid!_ She thought furiously. But she was here now. Why go home? She sighed, and walked into the pool. She paused in the shallow end, wanting to just be submersed in the cooling water. Mahiru grimaced into the silence around her, and sniffled. She was so sad. Nothing was going right. Mahiru let out a shuddering gasp as tears suddenly flooded down her cheeks, mingling with the water from the pool.

---

Mitsuru's eyes widened as he heard crying. He wondered what was wrong. _What am I thinking?! _He scolded himself a second later. _I'm killing this girl, remember? _He walked forwards quietly, still keeping in shadow. Soon he was directly behind her. His heart stopped a beat when with a sudden jolt, he realised who the "little girl" was. _Mahiru._ His mouth dropped open, curiosity filling him like balloon at the fair being pumped with helium. _Why are you crying, Mahiru? Why? You don't deserve to cry…_

---

Mahiru turned over in the water and looked at the bottom of the pool, crying still. She dimly registered that she wasn't sure why she was crying. She brought her head above the water but contented herself to look at the pale blue water.

"Mum…Dad…" She cringed again, tears welling in her eyes and she sobbed again. It echoed as though ten Mahiru's all stood sobbing in the room. "I want you back! Nothing is going right! I feel so weird…and, it's because of…" She trailed off, still not having noticed that Mitsuru was leaning forward, desperately trying to hear. "Damn that Mitsuru!" She suddenly shouted. Mitsuru's eyes popped in alarm at the sudden noise, and then he frowned. _What have I done to you? _He growled in his head. But Mahiru was still talking. "Why does he make me feel the way I do? I can't stop thinking about him…" Mitsuru stared at the back of Mahiru's head, desperate to announce himself, declare that…he too had feeling for her. Though she is the only one allowed to know. But then he heard Saye's voice in his head.

"Kill her…" It whispered. Mitsuru shook his head roughly. _No! _"Now!" Hissed Saye in his head. _No! I won't! _"Do it! Now!"

"_No!!!!!!!!_" Mitsuru shouted, his head tipping back as he shouted it for the whole world to hear. Mahiru whipped around in the water, staring in shock at Mitsuru. Then a woman appeared behind him. She had blue hair and green eyes, and a very superior look on her face. Mahiru's face suddenly became very confused.

"Mitsuru, who's that?" She jumped out of the water and back away from the strange woman, wanting Mitsuru to protect her. But Mitsuru didn't answer.

"Mitsuru, do it now." Said the woman, picking disinterestedly, almost bored, at her nails. Mitsuru shook his head, looking as though someone had cemented his mouth together. "Fine, if you won't…I'll just have to get her to do it." Mitsuru looked up in alarm. "It will be easy. Oh, very easy." She told Mitsuru with a malicious grin. "Just one look at my eyes, and she'll be throwing herself off the nearest bridge." Mahiru had backed into the wall.

"What do you want?" She shouted, looking desperately and wild-eyed around for somewhere to escape. Somewhere, there was a quiet whisper so full of emotion that Mahiru could barely believe it could be coming from who it was.

"Mahiru, get away. Now." Mitsuru's chest was heaving with suppressed emotion. His and Mahiru's eyes met, and they both nodded. But for different reasons. Mitsuru nodded, thinking that Mahiru would be leaving. But Mahiru nodded, thinking they would be leaving together. Mitsuru stared disbelievingly when Mahiru wasn't running. "Argh! What are you doing, Mahiru? Run! _Now!_"

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" She screamed. They stared at each other, but Saye giggled. She moved behind Mahiru, pulled a knife from nowhere and held it against her throat from behind.

"Well, Mitsuru. Too late, you're not getting the cash for killing her now." She pushed the knife a little harder against her throat and Mahiru whimpered, tears cascading down her front. Her hands balled into fists, and her whole body quivered. Mitsuru froze, his heart beating rapidly, breath coming in ragged, and with one word pulsing through his head: _Mahiru…_

(A/N) Whoo! The end. Oh, yeah. Here's the asterisk thing:

: If you think I spelt "Mom" wrong, I didn't. I spell it like this "Mum". So, that's just for future reference.

Okay, well, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Please review, it helps!

Have a good one.

-ChildOfTheApocalypse


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Hey there! Listen, I really, really need the reviews. I'll accept anything. Constructive criticism especially, please! I just want to be a better writer, so, if you review, you can help me. Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon. Damn. :(

-WithOneKiss,OurStareIsComplete – Chapter Four-

Saye raised an eyebrow at Mitsuru, putting a bit more angle on the knife, showing Mitsuru that with one swift movement she could slit Mahiru's throat. Mahiru shut her eyes, tears leaking out from her clenched eyes and streaking down her face and sparkling in the moonlight. Mitsuru suddenly felt helpless. Sure, he was fast. But not that fast. Mahiru stood, frozen, unable to act. Saye met his frozen gaze and smirked.

"Aw, too bad, baby. Guess you won't be getting that money." She raised the knife slightly, and then brought it slashing across Mahiru's throat with a spurt of blood. Mahiru's eyes widened, and then her whole body slackened and rested against Saye's grip, blood steadily running out from the gaping wound in her throat. Mitsuru blinked, and then Mahiru was standing up straight again, petrified and crying, but alive all the same. Mitsuru frowned, confused, but Saye smirked. "Oh, did I tell you that I can plant images in peoples mind's with my powers too?"

"Mitsuru…" Mahiru whispered shakily. "Who is she?" Mitsuru couldn't bring himself to answer. He tried, but his voice stuck in his throat. Saye answered for him though.

"I'm his girlfriend. He comes to see me a lot, get away from you annoying people. He spends half his time complaining about them. You mainly, you know?" Mitsuru's face contorted with fury

"You liar! Don't you dare say that, you ugly wench!" Mitsuru roughly pointed his arm at her, all his aggression directed at her in this particular moment.

"Oh, you think so?" Saye said, suddenly hurt. For real. She pulled out a little pocket mirror and inspected herself quickly in it. "I couldn't get my hair to work today." She complained to Mitsuru, who was staring at her in such disbelief that it was almost comical. Mahiru slowly began edging away from Saye while Saye obsessed over her reflection, fretting wildly. "Aw, but I tried _so_ hard today. What do you think is wrong with it?" She fluffed her hair, while looking enquiringly at Mitsuru for answers. A muscle above Mitsuru's eye twitched, then a shrill shout brought him back to sense.

"Mitsuru! Let's go! Now!" Mahiru screamed at him from the broken window.

"Right." He said, turning away from Saye and rushing after Mahiru.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of me!" Saye shouted furiously. "The moment my hair is back in shape, I'll be back to murder the both of you! Just you wait!" They ignored her. "Hey, don't ignore me! I'm the villain here!"

"You're right!" Mitsuru agreed as he climbed out the window. "All villains are ugly!" Saye looked shocked.

"B-b-but Mitsuru! H-h-how could you s-say that?" Tears welled up in her eyes and she stamped her foot. "I'm beautiful! I know I a-a-am!" Mitsuru scrambled out the window, shaking his head at Saye's stupidity. He got up, held Mahiru around the waist and he shot off into the air and landed them both on the roof of the Moonshine. They broke apart from each other and stood on opposite sides of the roof for such a time that the stars around them increased as the darkness did and they only faced each other again when all they could see of each other was their dark outlines, and a sparkle in each others eye's from the moonlight above.

"Th-thanks." Mahiru stammered, looking up at Mitsuru for comfort. She was severely shaken and could still feel the cold blade of the knife putting pressure on her neck as he barely drew breath. Her lips began to tremble and she pushed her head to the right, avoiding Mitsuru's gaze and tried in vain to blink away the tears. She sobbed and pulled at her bathers, realizing she hadn't been able to change and that she was covered in goosebumps from being dressed in something wet and being exposed to cold winds. Mitsuru shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around Mahiru's shoulders.

"I'll be right back." He told her shortly and he disappeared through the door leading back inside. Mahiru sat down the roof, shivering slightly and wondering why she and Mitsuru were remaining outside in the cold when they could be inside. Mitsuru returned within a few minutes carrying a towel and the clothes Mahiru would need. He turned away while she changed, a slight blush rising dully from his throat. He pulled at the neck of his shirt, trying to get some air against his face. Then he shook his head at how stupid he was being, and used his ability to manipulate the winds to play around his face which cooled him instantly. A quiet clearing of the throat alerted him to being able to turn around. Mahiru, now dressed, was standing only feet away from Mitsuru with her hands behind her back and a small smile on her face.

"Thankyou so much." She said and reached up vaguely to touch her neck, remembering how close she had been from death. Mitsuru looked up the sky to avoid Mahiru.

"N-no problem." He stuttered, wondering why this felt so awkward for him. Maybe because he wasn't used to people thanking him? Yeah, that's it, he told himself. He heard Mahiru take a step towards him, still barefoot. Mitsuru realized he hadn't brought out any shoes for her.

"Mitsuru?" Mahiru asked tentatively. _Here we go. _Mitsuru sighed inwardly. _She's going to ask me about Saye, and then she's going to ask how I know her, and then she's going to ask why she tried to kill her, and then she's going to ask why __**I**__ was meant to kill her, and then-_ "Would it be alright if I hugged you?" Mitsuru's flood of things he expected her to say suddenly stopped. He turned to look at her, and then, barely believing it himself, nodded. Mahiru forced his hands out of his pockets slightly and pushed her arms in between his arms and his stomach and then buried her head in his chest and sobbed. Mitsuru's nose twitched because a few strands of Mahiru's hair were sticking up beneath his nose. He twisted his head trying to push it away, but it didn't work. So, he contented himself to stretching his neck up where the hair couldn't reach, noting how extremely odd it would appear. Mahiru cried harder, her grip tightening on him. Mitsuru instinctively put his arms around her and moved slightly to allow Mahiru more room, and to his delight he found that this made the little annoying piece of hair go away. He grinned and rubbed his hands around Mahiru's back, trying to console her. Her breath came in with great shuddering gasps and Mitsuru distinctly noticed that his shirt was growing wet.

"Hey…" He whispered gently, pushing his hand underneath Mahiru's chin making sure she could see how sincere he was being. "Ssh. It's okay. I won't let her touch you." But apparently this did nothing for Mahiru.

"Oh, Mitsuru!" She cried, flinging her arms around his neck and then proceeding to bawl into his shoulder. Mitsuru was caught off guard and he staggered and fell backwards, landing quietly on the roof by quickly using the wind to soften the landing, with Mahiru still on him. "Oh." She wiped the tears away from her face distractedly with one hand, while she used the other to prop herself up. "I'm sorry." She made to get up, but Mitsuru had encircled his arms around her waist. He shook his head softly.

"Don't." He looked at her, the tiniest of tiny smiles on his lips. Mahiru sniffed, giggling a little and trying to wipe away a few last minute tears. Mitsuru caught one with his finger that Mahiru missed and wiped it away, marvelling that although she had been crying steadily for the last few minutes, she was still stunningly beautiful. Mahiru smiled and slowly, Mitsuru tilted his head towards hers. Mahiru waited, excited anticipation flooding through her and then she felt Mitsuru's lips softly touch hers, and suddenly she felt very strange. She felt dizzy in the most amazingly magical way and the sound of rushing wind roared around her ears and her whole body tingled with enhanced senses. Now, came the hard, and entirely new part: where you move your lips. Mahiru vaguely remembered Mitsuru placing one of his hands against her hair, being pulled closer, being turned over until Mitsuru was pressing her gently into the roof, but she remembered vividly, that she had opened her eyes just once and saw that even the night seemed to be sharing the same moment as it twinkled at her, a deep never-ending blue lit with the most beautiful winking stars of white, dotted here and there with red and blue. And the moon…oh the moon. So round, so close. Mahiru almost felt that the forces of destiny had brought not only herself and Mitsuru closer together, but the Earth and the moon.

(A/N) Heya! Yeah, so this was chapter four. It's a little short, I know. Sorry about that. But, chapter five will be out soon. By the way, I'm not sure how long this series will go. So, I hope you're up for a long read. . And I'm going to have to find a new way to notify you of author's notes that'll be in this one at the end of the chapter because the asterisks don't work for some reason. Hmm. So…how does one of those arrow things sound? So, whenever you see this, it means that there will be an author's note dedicated to the arrow at the end.

Please review! I really want to get another review before the next chapter comes out, so, don't be shy!

Have a good one.

-ChildOfTheApocalypse


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Hello hello! Good day! Okay, so, I have a new plan about author's notes that'll be at the base of the chapter, because the arrow thingies aren't working either…so I'll try a number. They will go up according to what author's note is. E.g: the first author's note will be identified as a "1" at the end or beginning of a sentence, and the second will be a "2". Surely numbers will work…I hope so.

Oh, and a shout out to Kometara42 whose reviews made my day:D

Okay, enough of my waffle. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon. Damn

-WithOneKiss,OurStareIsComplete – Chapter Five –

Mahiru frowned. She pinched herself, even slapped herself mildly across her face. Nope. There was no shaking it. Last night had definitely happened. Her and Mitsuru had definitely shared a passionate moment and then gone off to bed. Weird. It even sounded weird in her head. But she couldn't help having trouble suppressing an ecstatic grin. After all, she hadn't woken up feeling empty like she had others days, but happy and fulfilled. _I know it's corny…but it feels like we're meant to be…_Mahiru bit her lip excitedly and fled from her room, anxious to see Mitsuru. _We're a couple now, right? I mean, we must have kissed for ages last night. Heeee. Won't Nozomu and Akira be surprised? Oh, I can't wait to see him again. _Mahiru paused. She'd just walked past Mitsuru's door, and it was closed. Mitsuru, still in bed? She frowned. Mitsuru was usually up early to avoid conversation with the rest of the people in the house. Mahiru hesitated in front of his door, her knuckles poised to knock, when the door opened and Mitsuru emerged, tousle-haired with his eyes half gummed together from sleep.

"Mitsuru! You're awake!" Mahiru exclaimed brightly, a little stunned from Mitsuru's sudden appearance.

"Mm? Oh, yeah. I'm hungry." He moved downstairs kind of slowly and droopy, still not being entirely awake. Mahiru followed meekly, wondering if something was wrong. Mitsuru sat down at the table rather pathetically and pulled an empty bowl towards him and raised his arm in the motion of emptying some kind of cereal into it, although he didn't have anything in his hand. Then he stood up just as strangely and made his way upstairs. Nozomu had an interested eyebrow raised. He shot Mahiru a look plainly reading "What's up with him?" Mahiru shrugged bewilderedly in response for all it helped. Nozomu sipped his coffee and ruffled his paper, watching Mitsuru's back disappear completely.

"Whoa. Did he seem out of it?" He said conversationally once Mitsuru was gone, as though Mahiru had simply spotted that it was a nice day, which it was, by the way. But Mahiru didn't reply. She sank down onto the nearest chair, and stared rather sadly at her knees. "Is he being mean to you again?" Nozomu growled angrily, clearly thinking that Mahiru looking sad was being caused by Mitsuru as ever it was, while slamming his coffee cup down as furiously as he could without splashing it all over himself, and sadly, he failed. Nozomu picked up a tissue and began wiping delicately at his shirt now stained with coffee. He shook his head. "Brand new shirt." He muttered. He pulled it off and examined the damage from a better perspective, standing, shirtless, in plain view of Mahiru. Mahiru flushed a brilliant shade of red and began to stare determinedly out the window, trying to interest herself in the tree outside. "Damn it!" Exclaimed Nozomu, placing his fists on his waist, revealing his well-chiselled bare chest. Mahiru's eyes widened and she stared even more ferociously in a direction that was not at Nozomu. "Hey? Mahiru? What's up?" He stood in front of her still half-naked, his eyes full of concern, and tried to make eye-contact with her. Mahiru shook her head violently, clamped her mouth shut and made a squeaking noise. Nozomu raised an eyebrow, looked at his shirt in his hands, and then at Mahiru and his mouth formed a small "o" of comprehension. But instead of putting on his shirt to stop her being embarrassed, he felt a grin unfurl on his face as an amusing idea occurred to him. He walked innocently in front of Mahiru and stretched, raising his arms up above his head, and flexed his muscles, and then finished with a loud, lusty and relaxed sigh. And yet Mahiru still stared, with a fresh wave of determination, in a different direction. Nozomu chuckled on the inside and then got himself a glass of water and _accidentally_ (or so he would tell other people later) spilt it on himself. He let out an almost obviously fake gasp of surprise and began to spread the water across his body in a fake attempt to get it off himself. Mahiru chanced a glance at him, saw his hands caressing his body that shimmered from the water and a sexy smirk across his face, and then fled from her chair, face blushing brighter than a tomato, and up the stairs. Nozomu chuckled, a smirk on his face and placidly started reading the paper again.

Mahiru slammed her door behind her, her back pressed firmly against the door and her arms spread wide against it as if to stop Nozomu from barging through her door and being incredibly sexy, and tried to calm her breathing. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the door and exhaled, and then jumped a foot in the air, for someone had just knocked on the door. Instinctively, she pressed herself to the door as a weight and gazed at it fearfully.

"Who is it?" Mahiru asked suspiciously, suspecting Nozomu.

"Mitsuru," said a gruff voice. Mahiru's head drooped as she relaxed; at least there was no chance of Mitsuru pulling a strip tease in front of her. She opened the door and let him in. Mitsuru walked in, though rather warily it seemed. Mahiru placed her hands behind her back and viewed Mitsuru placidly and allowed him thirty seconds of broody silence and one moody pose before, "What's up?" She smiled at him, hoping that being friendly would make this slightly less awkward for him. Mitsuru cleared his throat, giving himself more time as Mahiru suspected. Mahiru waited patiently.

"Do you remember what you did last night?" He said abruptly. Mahiru was taken slightly aback. This wasn't what she expected. Was he talking about Saye? Or on the rooftop?

"What do you mean?" Mahiru asked apprehensively, biting her lip anxiously.

"I mean, last night. At all? Because…I don't. But something tells me that you were there." Mahiru felt her heart drop several inches from where it was supposed to be. Mitsuru doesn't remember??? _Oh no._ Mahiru dropped her gaze to the floor and blinked furiously, determined not to be upset.

"Yes. I do remember last night." Mahiru said eventually, pulling her head back up and sniffing a little.

"Was I there?" He asked. Mahiru gazed into Mitsuru's eyes, which searched hers swiftly for answers, and wished frantically to tell him every detail of last night, but felt the words get lost on the way to her mouth and instead very untrue words came tumbling out, "No. I was here all night. I went up to bed after dinner. Ask the others." Part of herself was slapping her forehead with a defeated expression and almost bursting into tears. Mahiru blinked away a tear that threatened to roll down her cheek and blushed red because Mitsuru was still gazing at her intently. Mitsuru nodded, and then a perplexed expression across his face.

"It just…seemed as though you were there and…" He left the sentence hanging there, and then shook his head as if getting water out of it. He then shrugged, nodded his head as a way to say goodbye, and then left her room in silence. Mahiru sank onto her bed, grabbed the nearest fluffy pillow, hugged it and stared morosely at her feet. Meanwhile, Misoka was raising an eyebrow at Nozomu in the kitchen who still hadn't put his shirt back on.

"This is a kitchen, Nozomu." Misoka pointed out, although he was smiling faintly. "You're meant to be clothed at all times. It's a hygiene thing." Nozomu looked up and laughed.

"I was teasing Mahiru. I spilt coffee on myself and took my shirt off and Mahiru got all embarrassed and…" Nozomu grinned.

"You thought you would try to be…what's the word…sexy?" Misoka gave an audible sigh and Nozomu winked. He pulled his shirt on, saying, "Well, if it makes you happy."

"Oh, everyday." Misoka said absently, and left the room after taking the paper from Nozomu. Nozomu stared incredulously after Misoka as he left, who was concealing a grin. Misoka headed upstairs, passing a few rooms to reach his own when he distinctly heard crying. He paused, noticing that it was coming from Mahiru's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Misoka."

"Oh…come in." Misoka noticed that the voice sounded a little disappointed. He opened the door and found Mahiru hastily trying to rub her face dry of tears. She hitched an unconvincing grin onto her face. "What's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Princess." He saw her look shiftily away and heard her mutter quietly, "Nothing." Misoka stood there in silence and Mahiru didn't look up for a minute or so, as if hoping that if she didn't look up for a while the little demon fox would go away. He didn't. Mahiru sighed resignedly and looked up at last. "Should we have our talk now, Princess?" Mahiru looked away again, not entirely understanding why she was having so much trouble keeping eye contact, and then nodded. Misoka waited for her to talk. Her voice quivered slightly, and broke at random intervals as she spoke, and Misoka realized this topic was causing her great pain to voice.

"Mitsuru i-is…worrying m-me. The way he's a-always going out. And he comes back i-in late. And…" Mahiru steadily grew red at an alarming rate. She glanced nervously up at Misoka, as if warning him not to laugh at what she was about to say. "Mitsuru and I…we…um…kissed last night…" She blushed even darker. "A-and he doesn't remember anything that happened." She lapsed into silence and awaited Misoka's wise judgement. Misoka took his time. He leant against the wall, pulled off his glasses and wiped them slowly on his shirt before placing them back on his eyes He cleared his throat.

"Well, Princess, I understand that you are worried about Mitsuru. He could get himself into trouble. But that's not the most pressing matter. You say he doesn't remember that you two kissed?"

"No. Well, yes. But he doesn't even remember last night. And that stupid woman. I didn't even get her name, her and her blue hair, and green eyes. She was so vain." Mahiru added scathingly. Misoka looked up with suddenly intensified interest, and a look of alarm. He stood up straight.

"I need to go talk to Mitsuru." He said, and left. Mahiru was taken aback by his sudden departure. Did Misoka know something? Misoka closed the door behind him and strode quickly to Mitsuru's door and knocked loudly. Mitsuru answered a few seconds later and stared at Misoka with a look of contempt.

"What?" He grunted resignedly. "I suppose I have to take that damn girl somewhere, do I?" He rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"No. I want you to tell me what business you have with Saye Heida." Misoka stated. Mitsuru stared at him, surprised.

"How did you-"

"Tell me _now_." Misoka's voice lowered dangerously.

(A/N) The end of chapter five. Well, well, conspiracy is afoot. Next chapter should be out soon. Keep an eye out!

-ChildOfTheApocalypse


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Hello! How you all doing? Good, I hope. Well, here is chapter six and I want to thank those who review my stories. It really keeps me in good spirits when I write. Thanks! And, another twist coming up with Saye. I had a "stroke of genius" when I was reading a book. I just hope it really was genius. Anyway, you'll find out later. Enjoy!

Oh, and I'm soooo sorry this has taken so long. I'll try be super quick next time, but I've been starting on my novel (yes, a REAL novel), and, so, I was busy doing that. Sorry.

Disclaimer: No, I have not bought Crescent Moon lately. So, I don't own it. I do own Saye Heida, though.

-WithOneKiss,OurStareIsComplete – Chapter Six

_"Poor, baby." Cooed Narumi, her blue hair falling forwards onto a tiny infant who was gazing blearily around at everybody, with her vivid green eyes, who was staring at her, some staring fondly, others with disgust and shame, but most with complete looks of bewilderment._

_"That's enough!" Snapped a tall, burly man, who shared the little baby's green eyes. "We shouldn't have her still. She's a plague upon us, obviously. Give her away. Give her to those stupid humans." He looked down upon the baby with a pure look of contempt, even though the baby gurgled up at him happily, and clapped her little hands together. Narumi looked scandalized, and frowned up at the man beside her and looked at him as though she was only just seeing him in a new light, one she did not like._

_"We can't give up our own child, Namoi. Saye," and she looked down at her only daughter, "is just a little baby. Barely over three months old. We can not give her to the humans…even if she has no powers." It pained her greatly to know that her child would grow up without powers, a surprise to everyone because she was a member of such a prominent and powerful Lunar Race family. "It's not her fault, Namoi. Besides, we don't even know for sure if she doesn't have powers." Namoi's face softened a little, but his voice was crisp._

_"She doesn't have powers, Narumi." Namoi said sharply. "You know that, and it would be ill-advised to be hopeful that she may develop them later. And I know it's not her fault. But think of how she'll grow, knowing that she was meant to have powers but doesn't, and knowing she has brought such shame upon our family name." Namoi pleaded with his wife, trying to make her see reason._

_"She will only have brought shame upon our family name if she grows up to be a truly horrible person, and as a father, you should know that." Narumi narrowed her eyes._

---

Saye sat on the floor of her room. Well, it wasn't _her_ room. She's staying at a motel. The best she could afford, and mind you, that wasn't overly great. But it wasn't all that bad; Saye would take it, anyway. So, here she was, sitting on the floor, bored out of her mind and picking at her freshly-manicured nails that she was ruining just to give herself something to do later. _This sucks_, she thought to herself. _Maybe I'll go get Mitsuru to kill a human…_ A satisfied smile appeared on her face and she giggled to herself. _I wonder how Mitsuru is doing…considering I took away almost all his memory of last night. _But even just as this amusing though occurred, there was a loud hammering on her door. She jumped a mile in the air, and landed hard on her backside. Wincing, and rubbing her sore spot gently, she answered the door, and stared in surprise at the little man with glasses in front of her.

"Misoka?" She was truly confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask what _you_ were doing here, Saye." Misoka did not sound warm towards her. In fact, his face was stony, and his voice colder than the Antarctic. Saye seemed to have realized Misoka's attitude, because she regarded Misoka warily. "Last time you were here, it wasn't good. What business do you have here? And what do you have to do with Mitsuru Suou?" Saye looked mildly impressed.

"Oh, good boy. Good foxy. You get a treat now?" She asked mockingly, smiling condescendingly down at him, being over a foot taller than him, this was easy. Misoka's eyes narrowed.

"You always were one for petty insults, being that you don't have substantial brain power to think up a truly cunning insult." Saye blanched, and Misoka inwardly patted himself on the back. It looked as though Misoka's words had stung her deeply, for the next time she spoke, her voice had a falter in it and sounded quiet and morose.

"I-I'm sorry. I…I just…nothing." Saye looked down at her feet, her lips trembling, tears threatening to splash out and ruin her make-up. Her eyes widened in horror about being seen with smudged make-up, and the possible tears ceased instantly.

"Saye…I know we used to be friends, but we're not anymore. Your apologies don't work anymore. You know that." Misoka straightened his glasses and surveyed Saye with a calm look. Saye's mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean?" She cried, pointing a wavering finger at Misoka.

"I mean: that when we were younger, you used to use an apology, and remorse, as a way to be acquitted of any consequence for something you may have done, but I am learned of your ways now…it will not work." Saye shut her mouth and her superior smile re-appeared on her face at Misoka's knowledge. She shook her head slightly in amusement, putting her hands contentedly on her hips, and watched Misoka.

"Well, for someone as smart as you, it took you a fair while."

"Yes, when I was young I was much more susceptible to believe that you were giving an honest and sincere apology." Misoka agreed. He turned his back on Saye, and began walking through the door. At the frame, he put one hand on chipped, cheap white paint, and cast a stern glare on Saye in a pose that he had once pulled when leaving a solemn word to Mitsuru after his near-death experience in which he had warned him to not abuse the Princess' decision. "Don't blame other members of the Lunar Race, _or_ a human for what your family has done to you…it is not their fault, and therefore, it is not right for them to accept the consequences for actions that were never theirs'." Saye blinked at his words, slightly stunned, and watched with a curious expression on her face as Misoka's small form disappeared from her doorway, and his silhouette vacated her view. Saye slumped down onto her small bed which she still hadn't made since she had rolled out of it earlier that morning and pulled the pillow towards herself and hugged it.

---

"Hello? Anyone here?" Mahiru looked around, hoping for a response from someone hidden away inside the seemingly empty Moon Shine. "Where is everyone?" She wondered aloud to herself. Admittedly, she had woken late, after a good night's sobbing over the fact that Mitsuru had no recollection of what she thought a very, _very_ significant moment, but she had not expected the bar, of which she had called home more recently, to be completely deserted. Flustered, she placed her delicate hands on her hips and looked mildly pout-y for a second before walking back up to her room in search of Mr. Bat. She found him dangling upside-down from the lamp near her bed. She poked his fuzzy brown fur, and he opened one eye, considered her for a moment, before turning his head away and sleeping again. "Mr. Bat? Can I talk to Nozomu?" Mr. Bat ignored her. Mahiru looked confused at this odd display and put the bat back on his perch, and walked back downstairs, becoming more bamboozled, and trying to ignore a growing worry, with every step she took. After all, it _was_ most unusual for the place to be empty. So, Mahiru did the only thing she could do…she waited.

After a wait worth an hour of her time, the cream front door, which she had fixed with a beady eye for the past hour, finally opened. She jumped off the couch she'd been sitting on and ran energetically to the door. She grabbed the slowly turning doorknob and pulled it open and saw Akira standing with wide eyes and staring at where the door had been before Mahiru wrenched it from his hand. His ears and tail appeared out of his shock, and he fell backwards from the door slightly.

"You gave me a fright, Mahiru." You could practically see his heart beating out of his chest.

"Akira, get in quickly. Before someone sees your tail." Mahiru giggled. Akira obliged and walked in, reaching up to take a green, woollen scarf from around his neck. Turning to put it on a hook, he glanced at Mahiru.

"You slept in today." He observed. "You weren't up, and I went into your room, but you were fast asleep." He turned around. "Snoring, too." He added. Mahiru pulled a face, and threw a cushion at Akira. Akira turned his back on her, and hit it away with his tail, and sent it flying across the room gracefully. "I get points for that." He grinned. Akira loped into the kitchen, followed by Mahiru. Akira pulled open the fridge, bent over and examined the contents with a small smile on his face, before pulling out milk and drinking straight from the carton.

"So, how come you guys weren't here when I woke up?" Mahiru asked as Akira wiped away his milk-moustache with his sleeve.

"Misoka had urgent business." Akira shrugged, tipped his head back and drank more milk. Mahiru frowned, twisting her hands in front of her. She leant against the counter behind her with forced casualness.

"And-And Misoka didn't think I should know?" She tried to keep her voice light. Akira tipped his head in thought.

"Oh, I don't know. Mitsuru wasn't there either, so, I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about. It's okay," he walked over to her and ruffled her hair affectionately, "we're not excluding you." Mahiru smiled and turned as the front door clicked open behind them. Loud footsteps announced Mitsuru's entrance into the kitchen to where Akira and Mahiru stood with mildly apprehensive expressions. Mitsuru frowned at them both, before grabbing Mahiru's wrist and pulling her roughly out of the room.

"Whoa!" Mahiru cried in surprise. She looked at Akira with a confused look on her face. He shrugged at her in return. Mahiru dragged her feet as she passed the kitchen door and she pulled back on Mitsuru's grip. "Don't drag me. Just tell me where we're going."

"Upstairs." He growled. But he continued to drag her. Mahiru sighed and followed him without protest. He thudded up the steps. _Gee, what's got him in such a bad mood?_ Mahiru thought sulkily. Mahiru expected him to take to her to the roof where whatever it was Mitsuru wanted was least likely to be discovered. She was surprised, then, when he made an abrupt turn into his own bedroom. She was only given time for her eyes to go wide with surprise before Mitsuru had, quick as lightning, shut the door behind her, pushed her into it and kissed her. Mahiru squeaked in shock and stared at the small part of Mitsuru that she could see. _He remembered??_ Mahiru pushed her hand on Mitsuru's shoulder and pushed him to an arm length away.

"You remember?" Mahiru gasped. Mitsuru shook his head.

"No. I just had a feeling something along those lines happened." _Oh._ Mahiru thought sadly. Mitsuru put his hands in his pockets and stared out his window. Mahiru balled her hands into fists with a quiet rage at his careless demeanour. _What a pompous, stuck-up little-MMPH!_ Mitsuru had kissed her again, but forcefully. He picked her up with ease and laid her on his bed. But once again, Mahiru stopped him.

"Mitsuru, who's that girl you've been going off to meet?" Mahiru wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Mitsuru's eyes darken, and shifty look occupy them. But he was worried what she would say when she found out that he had been working as a hit man for her. Even worse, his only victims were humans.

"Don't mind about her." Mitsuru said, smiling at her, his eyes on her lips. "Who cares about her?" He kissed her again, his hands touching her waist. Mahiru felt her self get mad.

"I DO!" She shouted at Mitsuru, pushed him off of her and onto the floor. She jumped up in a rage and stormed out of his bedroom, into her own and slammed the door so hard that the whole of the Moonshine trembled a little. Mitsuru stared after where she had disappeared from, got up slowly, dusted himself off with a scowl and sat down on his bed. He leant forward and put his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. _Damnit…_

(A/N) Okay, I'll try have the next chapter out really soon. I kind of rushed the end of this because I wanted to get it posted. But, if you could give me some feedback anyway, that'd be cool. Thankyou.

-ChildOfTheApocalypse


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Hey. I am soooo sorry. I'm going to be posting more often now. I just got back from Italy, so that's why I haven't written recently. My sincerest apologies.

Disclaimer: No, I have not bought Crescent Moon lately. So, I don't own it. I do own Saye Heida, though.

-WithOneKiss,OurStareIsComplete – Chapter Seven

_Knock, knock_.

"Come in," grunted Mitsuru. Misoka walked into Mitsuru's room and closed the door behind him. He leant against the shut door.

"Tell me what it is you've been doing with Saye Heida." It was not a question, nor was it a statement. It was an order. Mitsuru frowned, but figured it would be best to tell the truth.

"I've been working as a hit-man for her."

"And who have you been killing?"

"…humans…" Mitsuru said slowly. Misoka nodded as though he had been expecting this and, pushing his glasses up a little on his nose, opened the door again.

"I'm calling a meeting. Down in the kitchen in five minutes." Mitsuru nodded.

_-Five Minutes Later-_

Misoka sat at the head of the table with his fingers clasped together. Oboro sat next to him. Katsura was in her male form and he was sullen and serious just one placement down from Misoka. Nozomu stood leaning his hands against the chair in front of him, looking mildly curious. Akira was sitting cross-legged on the floor and fiddling with his earrings, while Mitsuru stood, as ever, in his own little emo-corner. Mahiru sat at the opposite end of the table to Misoka and was looking worried. Misoka cleared his throat.

"I have called this meeting because we have become associated with a psychotic murderer." There was a collective gasp around the room from most. Mainly from Akira and Mahiru. Mitsuru made no sound at all.

"What?" cried Mahiru, "what do you mean??" She stood up and stared at Misoka.

"Please sit down, Princess. This is a fairly heavy topic," said Misoka. Mahiru sat, and Misoka continued, " as I am about to tell you about the murderer we are involved with. Her name is Saye Heida. Saye Heida is a girl who was born into a very famous Lunar Race family. This family was known for its power because the people in it had tremendous powers. When Saye was born, everyone expected her to be just a great as those born before her. However, she was born with absolutely no powers at all." Mitsuru looked up in confusion. _No powers? I've seen plenty of powers from her! _"It happens sometimes. It is known throughout the history of the Lunar Race. However, in a family such as Saye's, this was enough to warrant her death-", (a gasp from Mahiru), "-and she almost _was_ put to death, if it wasn't for her mother's love for her, and her mother's ability to persuade her husband, she would not be alive." Misoka paused, and looked at the reactions of the people around the table. Oboro had not moved and was listening intently, Katsura was the same. Nozomu had swept his hands through his blonde locks and looked blown away by this news. Akira was staring at Misoka with his mouth open, while Mahiru just looked saddened. Mitsuru looked impassive. "Her father, although he had decided to let her live, still had trouble living with the fact that his daughter had no powers. So, he started doing experiments on her to try and _give_ her powers. Unfortunately, as her blood was ill-equipped to handle it, it turned her insane. First, her father had the blood of those who had powers injected into her which made her sick, then her father tried jolting her body with lightning from a Tengu to give her Tengu powers, then he tried to force some powers out of her by trying to drown her, and putting her through intense pain. He did this without his wife's knowledge, and she passed away when Saye was little and never uncovered the secret of what her father was doing to her. Slowly, all the torture turned her mad. But one day, one of his experiments seemed to work. She gained all kinds of control over the mind. She could force people to do things, she could take away memories, she could force illusions into people mind's, torture their minds, and more. She can even use telekinesis because of the control she has over _her _mind.She can have total control over any person, unless they learn to resist it. Mahiru, are you okay?" Mahiru was shaking violently, as she pictured these horrendous things happening to a small child. She stood up, and tried to leave, but Mitsuru stopped her. Mahiru frowned at him, and walked over to Nozomu, who put a comforting arm around her. Mitsuru scowled.

"Continue, Misoka." Mahiru whispered.

"So, she got her powers. But, when she got them, she either had no control over them, or too _much_ control. Her father, who'd been overjoyed to see a tin can suddenly fly across the room at Saye's command, suddenly found himself dead. Saye either accidentally killed him with her new powers, or did it deliberately. When they examined his body, his heart had been entirely disconnected on the inside, and all connections to his brain severed.

"So…I said that _apparently _one of his experiments worked. I don't believe it actually did. My theory is that Saye gained that control all by herself. It's not her own actual power, but she gained it by sheer force of will."

"So…what does she have to do with us?" asked Mahiru shakily.

"Mitsuru has been working for her a hit-man. He's been murdering humans for her regularly. That is where he has been recently late at night."

All eyes turned on Mitsuru. Mahiru stared at him, hurt, and tears welled up immediately and flooded down her flushed face.

"Mahiru…" said Mitsuru quietly, horrified, "I…" Mitsuru's body suddenly jolted, and his memories of the passionate night Mahiru and he had shared returned to him in full force as Saye, wherever she was, suddenly decided to give them back. He gasped, and looked at Mahiru, but she had gone. He saw just her foot disappear from the room as she ran as far away from Mitsuru as she could.

---

Saye Heida was enjoying a stroll down the street, blue hair swaying slightly from side to side as she walked. Men stared at her slightly as she passed. She ignored them

"I hate humans…" she muttered under her breath, "worthless things with no powers. If there's one thing I know, it's that people will no powers deserve to be in pain, or dead…like I used to be." A mop of brownish-blonde hair collided with her. "Ugh!' shouted Saye in disgust, "get _off_ me!" The girl jumped back quickly.

"Sorry," she blubbered. The girl was crying. The girl was Mahiru. Saye recognized her, but Mahiru, too grief-stricken didn't notice that she'd just run into a psychotic murderer…bad mistake. Mahiru continued on her way, her cries of emotional pain a little louder as she went. Saye watched her retreating back with an evil grin. She followed her.

_-The Next Day at 9:00pm-_

Mitsuru was being moody in his room. He'd been doing that a lot recently. In fact, he'd been in his room since the meeting yesterday afternoon without a word to anyone, and everyone was too mad at Mitsuru to check how he was. For the first time, being alone was bothering Mitsuru. But he was too stubborn to go and talk it out with everyone. So, he was surprised when, with no warning at all, Nozomu came bursting into his room.

"Mitsuru, get up and _off_ your unworthy arse and help us. Mahiru is _missing_. She didn't come back yesterday." Nozomu's eyes were wide with worry, but held no patience for the surprised boy sitting on the floor of his room. Mitsuru only looked back at Nozomu blankly, uncomprehendingly. "I said, _get up!_ We need to find her before that masochistic Saye gets to her first! _UP!!_" Nozomu almost wrenched Mitsuru's arms out of their sockets with the force that he pulled him up. "Move! We've got no time to lose!"

"Mahiru is missing?" choked Mitsuru.

"Yes!" snarled Nozomu, "and, it's _your_ fault!" Mitsuru followed Nozomu hurriedly, and they raced down the steps where the rest of the group stood waiting. At that moment, Mitsuru collapsed to the floor, his eyes going wide with shock as Saye Heida's voice was suddenly loud in clear in his ears. Trembling on the floor, Mitsuru silenced all his other thoughts to listen to her.

"Hello, Mitsuru," her voice quaked with amusement, "I've got your girlfriend."

---

(A/N) Ooh. The plot becomes more day-time soap-y everytime. Sorry for that. I'll try keep the drama down a biiiit. Next one up soon.

-ChildOfTheApocalypse


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) Well, you've waited long enough. Go ahead 

Disclaimer: No, I have not bought Crescent Moon lately. So, I don't own it. I do own Saye Heida, though.

-WithOneKiss,OurStareIsComplete – Chapter Eight

Mahiru groggily lifted her head, all too aware of the throbbing pain it caused her. A look at her surroundings was rather unhelpful as it was too dark for her to see. Her hair was sticky on her damp forehead, and she struggled to breathe in the moist atmosphere. A dull ache somewhere beneath her made her realize she was kneeling rather uncomfortably on solid stone. She tried to wipe her hair out of her eyes, but her hands were bound to what appeared to be a pole. Another second seemed to pass slowly in her mind, and she realized she was not alone.

"Finally awake, are you? How's your neck? That's gotta smart after a while." The voice was female. She sounded amused. "You've been hanging your head for about a day."

It only took a second, a much faster one than before, for Mahiru to realize she was in danger.

"Who are you?" Mahiru asked, trying to sound brave, but not entirely sure if she pulled it off. "Why am I here?" Mahiru's eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness. She thought she could see someone sitting down a few feet away from her. Her eyes began combing the area for an exit. _Need to get out!_ She screamed at herself. Her captor chuckled.

"Don't even think about it. There's no point even thinking about escaping, I'll know what you're going to do before you even do it." Silence greeted these words.

"…Who are you?" began Mahiru quietly after a moment.

"Heh. That's none of your concern." Silence again.

"Saye?" Mahiru asked suspiciously. The atmosphere changed instantly. Mahiru could almost taste the hostility coming off her captor in waves.

"How do you know my name?" asked Saye tersely. Mahiru decided that maybe she shouldn't answer. She heard Saye stand up. "I'm talking to you. How do you know my name, _wench_?" A blow suddenly landed on Mahiru's head and she cried out more in surprise than pain. "Tell me now!"

"N-no!" stuttered Mahiru. _Slap!_ Saye's hand knocked Mahiru's head back, and she cracked her head on the pole she was bound to. "…ow…" Mahiru felt a warm liquid trickle slowly down from where she'd hit her head. Mahiru felt strangely queasy.

"I'm waiting."

"…"

_Wham! _

"Ugh!" A small amount of blood spurted from Mahiru's mouth. She trembled.

"So…how do you know my name?"

---

Collaborated up on the roof of the Moonshine, stood the 'Moonlight Bandits'. Misoka was standing in the middle, all eyes and ears on him, except for Mitsuru, who was quaking with anger, or fear.

"So, in conclusion, we'll need to find out where they are before we can go in there. Akira, I need you to sniff out Mahiru, and Nozomu, you take it from there. Once we locate her, we'll need to come back here and –"

"_No!_" Mitsuru interrupted loudly. "There is no way we are leaving her with that _maniac_ any longer than necessary. I say we just go _now_, find where she is, get her, and leave! She is in danger? _Don't_ you understand?"

"Stop right there, Mitsuru," said Nozomu quietly. "You're not the only here who cares for Mahiru." It came with almost no warning: a loud, ferocious snarl that fit only the most monstrous creature. Mitsuru had torn his paper charm and transformed. He lunged at Nozomu.

"Maybe not,' he screamed at him, "but I'm the one that she cares back for. Got it?"

"Mitsuru, get _off_. This is not the time to panic, _or _to fight." Misoka commanded. Mitsuru growled, and jumped off the roof.

"I'm going to get her myself!" he shouted at them!

"Mitsuru!" Misoka called, but Mitsuru continued flying away from then. Misoka turned back to the group. They were all waiting for orders. "Okay, Akira, off you go." Akira bounded off the roof, transforming as he went. "Nozomu, I want you to use Mr. Bat to see if he can scope out Mahiru."

"Done." Mr. Bat flew instantly to Nozomu's side before streaking off into the night. Nozomu headed in the opposite direction, shaking his head, and snarling ferocious thoughts about Mitsuru. His face saddened as he thought of his poor Mahiru, trapped somewhere, alone, scared. He paused in the shadows of an ally, and leant against the wall. He covered one of his eyes with his long, skeletal fingers, and his pupils became slits as he used his vampiric sense to scope out Mahiru's whereabouts.

He saw a damp, dripping place, reeking with the stench of decay. The tantalising smell of blood reached his senses. He heard nothing, though. He tried to figure out where they were. Underground…he surmised. The smell of blood was rising…

Nozomu leaped underneath the first man-hole he finds, and runs along the slippery, mossy channels of the underground, his nostrils flared for the smell of blood.

---

_This is useless!_ Mitsuru screamed at himself. _I should have gone with the others! I'm getting no where! _He spun around hopelessly on the spot, staring around desperately for a hint of Mahiru. _What's the good of that stupid connection we have with teardrops if it won't work when I need to find her???_ In a desperate attempt, he poured his heart out through his head, screaming not just for Mahiru in his head, but in his heart.

---

'…are you ready to tell the truth...hmm?' asked Saye sweetly. Mahiru stubbornly shook her head again, one eye slightly puffed up and bruised, one lip swollen, and cuts all over her face. 'Oh…that's a little sad, isn't it?' Saye smiled, and with an insane satisfaction, used her mind control on the knife she'd brought with her and dragged it deeply across Mahiru's arms, causing deep gashes of blood. Mahiru exclaimed loudly, her body stiffening, and then sagging. She sobbed.

Saye walked placidly around the face her, and squatted down in front of her. She gripped her chin roughly, and pulled Mahiru's face up near hers.

'Do you not like pain, baby human?' Saye stared at Mahiru. Mahiru whimpered and shook her head. _Slap!_ 'You know nothing of pain!' The connection of her hand on Mahiru's swollen and sliced face stung. A rope of saliva hung from Mahiru's mouth. She couldn't close it. It hurt to move. She nearly passed out from shock when she felt Mitsuru suddenly inside of her head.

'_Mahiru?? Can you hear me? Mahiru?'_

'Mitsuru, yes, I can hear you,' she thought back. She wondered if Saye could hear this.

'Where are you?' asked Mitsuru urgently.

'I don't know. I'm underground somewhere I think.'

The blade of the same knife suddenly pierced it's way slowly through Mahiru's stomach.

'Are you going to stop that yet, human?' Saye demanded, whacking Mahiru across the face. _Maybe I'll just get numb, eventually…_Mahiru thought vaguely. 'I can hear what you're thinking, and one more word to that insolent Tengu, and the both of you will be dead.' Saye began pacing in front of Mahiru. 'You are one inch away from death, so why don't yo-UGH!' Nozomu had flown out of nowhere, and kicked Saye in the head. She tumbled over, landing face down on the floor.

'Mahiru!' shouted Nozomu. Mahiru could barely speak, she was so pleased. Nozomu bent down, and began untying her restraints, when Nozomu stiffed, and faced Mahiru, his teeth sliding down, and his whole body transforming, Saye giggled from her spot on the floor. Nozomu bent his head next to Mahiru's neck, already streaked with blood from her face. He licked up from her chin. Mahiru cried out.

'Get her.' Saye ordered. Nozomu bent his head to her neck, and bared his long white fangs.

---

(A/N)

So…that's the end of that chapter. I really am awfully sorry about how incredibly long it has been between posts. Thankyou to the people who have stuck with me. Um, the dramatic climax of the story is coming soon…so…stay tuned? Thanks, again, for being patient.

-COTA


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) Well, you've waited long enough

(A/N) Well, you've waited long enough. Go ahead 

Disclaimer: No, I have not bought Crescent Moon lately. So, I don't own it. I do own Saye Heida, though.

This is the last chapter, and unfortunately, it's a total anti-climax. I still love Crescent Moon, but my enthusiasm for this story depleted a while ago. I'm sorry. You might just want to read this one for closure. I might try again later, but for now, this is the end.

-WithOneKiss,OurStareIsComplete – Chapter Nine

Mahiru froze. Nozomu's saliva stung on her face, and his teeth broke the skin of her neck. Mahiru gasped. Nozomu's lips wrapped themselves around the wounds he'd just made, and he sucked hard, her blood gushing into his waiting mouth. Mahiru cried out in a cracked, pained voice. She had no strength left to struggle. No strength to keep fighting. Surely, _surely_, she could rest now… She felt her eyelids grow heavy, the pain dulled, her vision blurred, and her head leaned lethargically to one side.

'Bye, Mitsuru…' she thought, a clear image of him surfacing to her mind. She smiled. He was so perfect. The growling noises he made surfaced to her mind too. Wow. They sounded so real. She imagined him throwing Nozomu away from her, and then untying the ropes that bound her to this annoying pole, throwing her over his shoulders and running away with her. Mahiru had never realized how good her imagination was. She could even feel his Tengu clothes against her face, the itchy material scratched her poor cut and inflamed skin. Actually, it was _really_ annoying. She opened her eyes. Mitsuru was carting her away on his shoulder. She blinked, and tested out her voice.

'Mitsuru?' she whispered. He kept running.

'Yeah, Mahiru.'

'Thankyou…' Mahiru passed out on his shoulders, and awoke a few hours later.

She was on Mitsuru's bed, in the Moonshine. She ached. Oh, man, did she _ache_. Her entire body was frozen, like she was wrapped in a cast. She wasn't. Her muscles were just so stiff and sore, and heavy. Her eyelids were too.

'Hey…' said a voice to her right. 'How are you feeling?' Mitsuru's intense brown eyes came into her vision.

'I'm okay…' Mitsuru knelt down next to the bed, and his hand gently pushed back her fringe.

'I was so worried.' He even sounded it. 'Mahiru, I know usually I'm stubborn, and I act superior, and like I don't care. But I do. What happened really put it in perspective for me. I could never lose you, Mahiru. I want to be with you forever.' He quietened, and his hand moved to Mahiru's, and grasped it gently. Mahiru smiled, as much as she could with wincing.

'Thankyou. It's always been you, Mitsuru. Ever since I met you. You're the most frustrating, annoying person I know. But I could never be without you.' Mitsuru smiled, and leant his head on the bed next to her. Mahiru slowly fell asleep, and so did Mitsuru.

Misoka walked into the room some time later, smiled, and walked out, with that all-knowledgeable Misoka smile etched on his face.

He knew, of course, that would be the end to their story.

-Fin-

(A/N) yeah, sorry. I wish I could have stayed interested, but I didn't. Sincerest apologies. I might write about other things. Most likely in Twilight. Look for me there. I already have a two-fic up for that one. Thankyou for being a part of this fanfiction, even though I stopped being.

Thanks again.

-COTA


End file.
